Look At Me
by Noriellie
Summary: He wondered, in fact, he still wonders, if she started to look at him, really look at him, on that day. Oneshot Kazu x Ringo.


**_I do not own Air Gear or any of the characters. Union Hospital is a made up hospital.  
_**

**-This is an editted version.  
**

**Thanks to Akuma u oka for the feedback!  
**

* * *

If the person she liked wasn't Ikki, then he might just want to...

Kazuma Mikura was just an ordinary guy. He would follow Ikki everywhere and commit to whatever order was given. Heck, he'd give up on a possible love interest for him.

"Move your ass, Onigiri. I'm getting squished here," he cursed at the perverted boy.

"Ass? Here's some ass right here," replied Onigiri with eyes full of mischief.

"Kyaa! Let go of me, you perverted pig!" Emily yelled at him. Ringo only laughed at them and continued to stare ahead.

"I wanna touch too," Ikki added in. That idiot, Ringo's gonna kill him for that. Sadly, she couldn't get to him fast enough. Two riders wearing helmets with bull horns were coming towards them.

"Stop the car! This is the Bull's territory! We're having a very important match–

"Waaaah!" Ton-chan screamed as she ran them over. "Gyaa! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"

"Calm down, Ton-chan!"

"Stooooop!"

"The brakes! The brakes! Hit the goddamned brakes, woman!"

"Eiyaaaaaa!"

"We've passed it!"

"Ikki stop groping Ton-chan!"

It was all mayhem in the car before they finally halted and got out.

"Finally got out of that shitty car," he mumbled to himself while he stretched. "We really should get a bigger car."

"Hurry up, Kazu-kun!" Ringo called. He grinned to himself and followed her like a puppy.

"Fufufu, maybe just for a short while..." he muttered. "Fufufufufufu."

"Kazu-sama! Over this way! This way!" Emily beckoned him. He barely heard her though. He was too caut up in his own world.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. I need to shit. That crappy trip was definitely the shitty type," Ikki said as he looked around for a toilet. Stupid Bulls thought he was scanning the battlefield. Really, Ikki's not that great. Woah, woah, woah, wait up. Kazu clutched his head. He did not just think that.

"So you've come, Baby Face," said a menacing aura behind us.

"Ahhhh! What the hell are you?" Ikki and Kazu shouted in unison.

"You can call me T. Gonzou," he introduced himself. Meh, he couldn't care less who this guy was. He was busy staring at Ringo laughing at some joke Emily told her. She was really cute when she laughed. Even cuter when she pouts, however.

"I'm becoming a pervert," he mused. "I'll go and mourn in a corner."

"The match is about to start! Are you guys coming or what?" His angel sang. He really was becoming a pervert… Well, even more of a pervert.

"Coming!" he called back.

"Something's wrong with him," Onigiri whispered to Emily. Emily glanced at her Kazu-sama in worry.

"I'm sure it's because of the atmosphere…probably," she answered, none too sure herself.

* * *

He smiled as he stared at the sky. If he reached out, it was almost as if he could grab the moon. Hah, yeah right. He was too weak.

"Kazu-kun? Why aren't you inside?" The redhead popped her head out the window. He didn't reply. He could imagine her frowning up at him. He heard a sigh and footsteps. Did she just jump from her window to the roof? Wait, no... those things on her feet. A-T?

"I didn't know you ride," He pointed at her Air Gear.

"Ah, these? I borrowed them from a friend of mine," was her poor excuse. He scoffed. Well, she probably had a good reason so he left it alone. He pat the spot beside him, inviting her to sit. "Thanks."

"Do you think I can do it? Fly?" he asked.

"Everyone is born with wings, Kazu-kun. Most people just don't realize that," she said.

"Then, will you run with me?" She looked at him with a confused look on her face. He replied with a toothy grin.

"If only things were that simple."

With that, Ringo left him to stare at nothing. What did she mean by that?

* * *

Kazu panted as he did his morning routine.

"Two cans," he said in triumph. He was getting better and better at this A-T stuff. Soon, Ringo will look at him and not that idiot best friend of his...hopefully.

"Kazu, how long are you going to be playing around? It's already time for school!" his sister scolded.

"I know, sis!" he shouted back.

He went to school and sees Agito. His jaw drops as he recalls the previous events. This way the guy that took Ikki's lip virginity.

_-Lunch-_

"And so, here are your roles for the Ikki Empire!" Ikki declares. Guess what his position is? The super lame errand boy! He's only just met Agito and Buccha and yet, they have the best positions. What the hell was going on?

"Fuck. I'm pissed," he cursed. He halted to a stop when he felt someone following him. It wasn't a threatening aura. Not one bit. It was the exact opposite, a familiar one. "Come out, whoever you are."

"_Gomen_, Kazu-kun. I didn't mean to startle you or anything like that," she said as she came out of her hiding spot. Ringo sure did know how to make his heart skip a beat.

"Nah, s'alright. I wasn't scared or anything like that," he mumbled. She smiles at his reaction.

"Ikki doesn't mean anything by it, you know," she points out. He grimaced at the mention of his best friend's name.

"Onigiri and I've been with him for years and this is how he treats us! That scumbag of leader should go die!" he panted. Ringo smiled softly, as if she knew something he didn't. Knowing her, she probably did.

* * *

The group was up on the usual place, the school rooftop. Kazu was gald. He couldn't stand the classroom with so many people coming to give him food. What were they trying to do? Make him fat so Ringo would hate him? Not a chance!

"Kazu's actually pretty popular amongst girls, isn't he?" Buccha pointed out. The rest of the gang nodded.

"I don't really care about that anymore. Right now, I only have my eyes on one person," he said. All the while, he was staring at a certain red-head. Said girl was blushing. The other idiots were too stupid to catch on..except for Agito.

"Ohohoho! What's this, what's this, what's this? You sure have eyes, beanie!" Agito praised. Ringo blushed even more. He winked at her. Maybe, just maybe, he may be able to win her over.

* * *

Kazu put on his A-T and headed outside. Today, it was going to be different. This was the day that he would finally kiss Ringo! ...Hey, a man can dream.

He heard the sound of someone skating in the back of the park. Who could it be?

"Hah.. Ha.." Ringo panted. He stared at her. Her legs were bloody! And she's wearing A-T? So she is a rider! He watched as he did a wall trick perfectly. How did she get this good? Again and again, she did that trick. What was she trying to achieve? Perfection? No, she's already nailed that. Then why does she keep going? Unable to take it much longer, he intercepted the tired girl and carried her bridal style.

"You're badly hurt," he said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. "I'll take you to my place."

"Kazu..kun.." she rasped. Poor girl was so beat up. She nuzzled her face in his chest, trying to catch her breath. "Please keep this a secret."

He sighed. "You should take care of yourself more, Ringo. The boys'll hate you if your legs get ruined," he teased. He could feel her smiling.

"I don't need boys. I only need one person. As long as that person... likes me, then I'm fine," she said.

"That stupid Ikki. How does he not see this?" he mumbled to himself.

"No, it's not Ikki-" she tried to deny but he put his hand over her mouth.

"You're too obvious, Ringo. Besides, I've known you for so long! Did you think I wouldn't notice?" he said. "Ah, we're here."

He placed her on his bed and proceeded to fetch the first-aid kid. Just as he was about to reach the door, he bumped into a side table and the vase shattered on the ground. He sighed and picked up the shards, only to get cut in the process. "Dammit, this hurts," he muttered. Everything was hurting; his hand, his head, his heart, everything! He leaned against the door, and cried. So this was what having your heart broken felt like. It sure hurt.

* * *

He had a dim shadow. All this time, he's been lurking in Ikki's shadow. Whenever a bad guy came anywhere near him, he'd transform into a shy creature. Pathetic. How's he going to catch Ringo's eye like this?

"I'll do it," he announced to his newly formed team. Keh! He would do it. He would do it for his Ringo. It's just a dash, he could do it. He was always the best when it came to speed.

He positioned himself beside his oppenent. "Think of Ringo. Think of Ringo." he said to himself repeatedly, cancelling out all noise other than the coin drop. Emily tossed it in the air. Once it reached the ground, he would finally be able to break loose of the chains.

In a flash, the race was over and he won. Surely, Ringo will look at him now! She'll start noticing him and stop thinking about that idiot Ikki...right?

* * *

Why was the grocery store so far away? Kazu grunted as he carried the bags full of crap home. What did his sis need with all this stuff anyway?

"Ah! Kazu-kun! I didn't expect to see you here," said a girly voice. Ringo. Today was his lucky day. He chuckled to himself as he thanked the gods.

"Hey there, Ringo," he greeted. "What're you up to today?" she was wearing her A-T. What's she doing out with those? Wasn't it supposed to be a secret?

"Just some errands I gotta run," she replied with a smile. She made his heart throb so much, it was almost unbelievable.

"Does it happen to pass by my place?" he grinned. She laughed at his cheekiness and nods. "Great! Mind giving me a hand? I forgot my A-T at home."

"I didn't think you'd be the forgetful type," she teased. He rolls his eyes at her.

"Just been thinking about a lot of stuff, is all."

"Mm... I admire you for that. You're a strategic guy who thinks things through, while Ikki just goes in headfirst without much thought. If only…"

"If only what?"

"No, nothing. Never mind me." She covered it up with a meek laugh. He wondered, in fact, he wonders still, if she began to finally look at him, really look at him, on that day.

* * *

"You're late!" he scolded the girl in front of him.

"G-Gomen," she apologized.

He sighed. "Oh well. Let's get going then." The girl nodded. They ran together. For the first time, he was able to run with her, alone. He was lucky to even get her to agree to this.

"Do you remember that question, Kazu-kun? The one you asked on the roof," she said. He looked up, trying to recall.

"Ah! I asked if you'd run with me." She nodded. "Why bring that up now?"

"I said to you, 'If only things were that simple', right?"

"Yeah. I never did get that."

"It's because, Kazu-kun, I-" She didn't continue, and Kazu was too shocked to say anything.

"E-Eh?" He blurted out. She just kissed him on the cheek right? He didn't imagine that, right?

"I was afraid. But, because of you, I'm not anymore. So, thank you," She gave him the prettiest smile he's ever seen.

"W-Wait. That kiss just now? What was the kiss for?" he asked. She never gave him answer, all she did was laugh. She laughed until the sun set.

* * *

He sighed. It was raining again. He couldn't train if it was raining.

"_Kami_, please make it sunny again," he prayed. He heard a familiar laugh from behind him.

"Rain isn't so bad, you know," Ringo said.

"I can't practice if it's raining," he pointed out. She smiled.

"Kazu-kun is always so diligent.. I envy you," she sighed. He lowered his head until their foreheads touched.

"If there's anyone worth envying, it would be you, Ringo. Wanna know why? Because you're always trying to improve yourself. That's why," he said. It was blue on blue now. He wished they could stay like this forever.

"Outta the way!" Ikki shouted as he raised across the building.

"Damn you, Minami!" The teacher scolded.

He sighed. Why must the gods be so cruel?

* * *

This Iron Clock guy was impossible to beat. He can't fight something he can't see nor hear! What's he going to do now? What would Ringo do? Was she watching him? She probably was. He grimaced. This guy was beating him up like it was nothing. How can he face her after this? He probably won't even make it out alive. Then he remembered last night's meeting. 'Those who believe will be saved.'

"_Yosh_, I can do this," he stated. He was determined. He geared up his A-T and began to race around the room. The lines of blood will be the perfect detectors. Hah, he might actually win this thing.

"Not so fast," that bastard of a rider said.

"Guoh!" Kazu fell to the ground as he got hit full on. "Tch. I was just about done anyway."

"W-What is this? Red lines? No–blood!" his opponent stared at him with a terrified look on his face. Kazu smirked.

"I can see you!" he yelled as he punched his opponent. "If it's just a fist fight, then I can win this."

"Don't mess with me, kid!" he shouted. "Oh Time.." There he was with the weird chant again. He froze. What was wrong? His body wouldn't move at all! He can see the enemy coming, but he couldn't move an inch. Shit!

All the audience saw was him, laying on the ground. He wouldn't go down like this! He was Kazuma Mikura! Ringo wouldn't want him to end this way. She would want him to fight back!

And that's what he did. He got up and fought. Even if it cost him his life in the end.

"Nooooooo! Kazu!" Ringo cried out with tears in her eyes. She never got to tell him. She planned on telling him after all this...but it was too late. She stared at his limp body on the floor. She'd never get to tell him she loved him.

* * *

**_Translations:_  
**

**_*_Konnichiwa: Hello/Good afternoon.  
**

***Gomen: Sorry in Japanese (informal)**

***Yosh: Basically a sound that you make..? Er.. Yeah.**

* * *

**A/N: **I was frustrated that there wasn't much KuzuXRingo fics around so I made one myself. *rejoicing*  
to those who read these, thank you for reading oAo and please review! A cookie to you if you do..or maybe a waffle.

I know, I need to get going with my stories but, nothing's been working out.. they're all either too short, too sappy or just too crappy.


End file.
